SPID#: 69 The overall goal of this project was to evaluate the effectiveness of intraocular lens implants in preserving visual function when used as a treatment of infantile cataracts in humans. The emphases in the past year have been on comparing monofocal and multifocal lenses, and on comparing rehabilitation treatments that involve patching versus no patching. Specifically, four treatment groups are being compared (multi- lens, patched; multi-lens, no-patch; mono-lens, patched; and mono-lens, no-patch). It was found that patching leads to a significant improvement compared to no-patching, but multifocal and monofocal lenses do not lead to significant differences. For all groups, even when grating acuity in the pseudophakic eyes matured to normal adult levels, assessments of optotype acuity revealed amblyopic deficits and contrast sensitivity was also found to be impaired at middle and low spatial frequencies. Thus, tests of grating acuity are not sufficient to conclude that the treatments lead to a good outcome. These results have been presented at major scientific meetings, including the Association for Research in Vision and Ophthalmology; and have been published in peer-reviewed journals, including Investigative Ophthalmology & Visual Science. These results can be extrapolated to human children with intraocular lens implants, because of the close similarities between the eyes and visual systems of humans and monkeys.